The instant invention relates to a connecting element for an offshore drilling rig. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a connecting element disposed between a vertically standing pipe of the pipe scaffold erected in water and a drilling platform of an offshore drilling rig.
A connecting element of this kind is described in French patent application 2,416,306 which has been published for public inspection.
When an offshore platform is being erected, it is customary to first tow the extremely heavy pipe scaffold which was preassembled on land in a horizontal, floating position to the site of its installation. It is there turned into vertical position by means of ballast and is connected to the foundation which has been prepared on the bottom of the sea.
As the pipe scaffold is rotated from its horizontal into its vertical position, the head of the pipe scaffold is held in a stable position by traction cables from a floating crane connected to lifting bitts which are attached on each pipe leg.
Normally the lifting bitts are removed after the pipe scaffold is deposited in place and the pipe heads of the scaffold are straightened and prepared for the installation of the deck. Much time is spent in these operations. High costs and certain weather risks are also incurred in these operations.
The instant invention has therefore as its object to provide a connecting element which has a lifting bitt on each pipe leg of a pipe scaffold so that a drilling platform can be attached to the pipe scaffold in a short period of time and without prior removal of the lifting bitt.